


[Podfic] Roses in Between My Thighs

by sallysparrow017



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Also a kitten, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Lots of it, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sex, adam quietly and constantly freaking out, embarrassing emotions and the people who are bad at having them, ronan being super chill as always, zero murder squash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of Jamesina's 'Roses in Between My Thighs'
 
Four things that could have ruined them but didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roses in Between My Thighs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794380) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Author: Jamesina  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: The Raven Cycle  
Pairing: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish

 

Length: 00:40:22  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Roses%20in%20Between%20My%20Thighs.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘Body Gold’ by Oh Wonder.

Cover art by the amazingly awesome [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo)!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [Jamesina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesina/pseuds/Jamesina) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
